Silver Bells
Starting Date: Mid November 2016 Ending Date: Early January 2017 ''Unfinished. Overview Silver Bells was a Schrismas series made by MetaKnight. The series could and likely is, be the longest series Meta has ever made; not only being the longest to take, but the best one too. The main plot of the story was a hybrid between ''Paper Mario: Color Splash and one of the most recent Kirby games like Return to Dreamland, Triple Deluxe, etc. In Silver Bells, a new foe known as Black Diamond was out to destroy the Schrismas spirit worldwide. BD had a "Grand Plan" which was thoroughly thought out, and it almost succeeded if not stopped by Holy Knight and his friends. This was sort of a collab series, because multiple people signed up their characters for this; most people like Samuel, Rebirth, Sammy, and other Scribblers. Characters *Holy Knight (Made by MetaKnight) (Main Protagonist) *Tinkle (Made by MetaKnight) (Sub-Main Protagonist) *Sacred Silver Bells (Made by MetaKnight) (Neutral) *Samuel (Made by Samuel) (Supporting Protagonist) *Chris (Made by Chris) (Supporting Protagonist) *Rebirth (Made by Rebirth) (Neutral, before changing to a Supporting Protagonist) *King Cube (Made by Sammy) (Neutral, before changing to a Supporting Protagonist) *Cubeys (Made by Sammy) (Neutral, before changing to Supporting Protagonists) *Tierre (Made by MetaKnight) (Supporting Antagonist, before changing to Neutral/Supporting Protagonist?) *Black Diamond (Made by MetaKnight) (Main Antagonist) *Eclipse (Made by MetaKnight) (Sub-Main Antagonist) *Kracko (Originally made by HAL, made in SU by MetaKnight) (Supporting Antagonist) *Kirby (Originally made by HAL, SU maker unknown) (Cameo) *Bandana Waddle Dee (Originally made by HAL, SU maker unknown) (Cameo) *Meta Knight (Originally made by HAL, made in SU by MetaKnight) (Cameo) *Rick (Made by Rick) (Cameo, later becoming a Supporting Antagonist then back to a Cameo) *Classic Rebirth (Made by Rebirth) (Cameo) *Mecha Dragon (Made by Chris) (Cameo) *Sucubo (Made by MetaKnight) (Cameo) *Demon Knight (Original maker unknown) (Cameo) Prologue As most of Meta's recent series, he makes prologues which introduces what the series will be about and how things start. In Silver Bells' prologue; Holy Knight, Samuel and Chris (a Pseudo-Scribbler) are setting up decorations in the Castle Crashers' castle for a Schrismas party. Suddenly a strange sound is heard outside, so the three of them went outside to investigate. On the drawbridge to the Castle, a small bronze bell was laying unconscious. Before long, Holy Knight's rival and arch-nemesis Eclipse appears, seeking out said bell. However, something odd was up with Eclipse, he sounded different and was black, looking like he was made out of coal. After driving him off, the bell wakes up, where it introduced herself as Tinkle. Tinkle then explained that Schrismas was in terrible danger because Eclipse attacked Tinkle before. Soon, the bronze bell explained to Holy and friends how magic of Schrismas spirit is delivered throughout the world by 5 magical bells known as the Sacred Silver Bells. Every Schrismas Eve at midnight, the Sacred Silver Bells gathered high on some frozen mountains (and World 1) and together let off a synchronized melody that spread the Schrismas cheer worldwide. Then... Tinkle explained to the others that Eclipse attacked Tinkle and the Sacred Silver Bells, flinging them all off in different directions. From there, Holy vowed to Tinkle that he'd help recover the Sacred Silver Bells and save Schrismas. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Finale Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Category:Series